Richard Grayson (Earth-2120)
Dick Grayson is a resident of Earth-2120 and was the first person to ever hold the mantle of Robin. He was also the first person to ever become Nightwing, and he is the second and current holder of the Batman mantle. He is the leader of the "Justice League of Gotham", as his team likes to call themselves. History Before Robin Robin Early Adventures with Batman Facing the Joker One on One Teen Titans Declaring Independence Nightwing Solo Adventures in Gotham Meeting Jason Todd Relocating to Bludhaven Becoming a Detective Return to the Titans Meeting Tim Drake Barbara Becomes Oracle Hanging Up the Mask Rise of the Red Hood Return to Gotham Batman Bruce's Death Nightwing had been absent when Bruce decided to face off against the new group calling themselves the Arkham Knights, led by the mysterious Arkham Knight himself. However, he was joined by the new vigilante calling herself Batwoman, but even she was unable to save him. She watched as the Arkham Knight stabbed Batman straight through the chest and left him to die as the Knights blew up the warehouse, barely leaving Batwoman alive. Dick didn't hear the news about Batman's disappearance for two weeks, as Alfred assumed he was on a deep cover mission, but after a certain amount of time passed without Bruce notifying him, he called Dick to the Batcave. Reluctantly, he left Starfire's apartment in the middle of their argument and met with Alfred. At first not believing that Bruce is really in trouble, they are met with a surprise when Damian, who was supposed to be in Tibet, walks in and demands to see his father, also not believing the rumors. Alfred convinced them both to visit Bruce's last known location, the warehouse. However, before leaving, Nightwing told Damian to throw on a Robin costume, because his Tibetan Monk garb would draw too much unnecessary attention. They soon arrived at the wreckage that had been left, and searched for nearly an hour before finding anything. Dick's eye caught the limp hand sticking out from under the rubble. He rushed over and checked the pulse on the wrist. After hearing nothing, he began tearing off the debris, and Damian quickly rushed over to help. They soon found the Batman's body, soaked in his own blood with a hole in his chest. Dick resisted the urge to vomit, and Damian was too shocked to react. Without saying another word to each other, Dick and Damian brought Bruce's body back to the Batcave. When the Batmobile drove into the Cave, Alfred looked over hopefully, but when Dick pulled out Bruce's body, he instantly fell to his knees and began to cry. Within three hours, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara, and Cassandra were all in the Cave, openly wondering why Dick had called them all here so suddenly. He called all of them over and showed them Bruce's body, and they all refused to believe it was him until Alfred walked in, confirming multiple blood and DNA tests. The first thing they did was sit down as a family and discuss what to do next, and Barbara was the one who suggested Dick take up the mantle. He initially refused, but every single one of them, except Jason, who remained silent, urged him that it was the only option. Reluctantly, he accepted. After some of them had dispersed, Tim approached Dick and offered to leave the Titans and act as Robin by his side to help him, but Dick refused, saying that it was time Damian became Robin. At first, Tim was offended, but then Dick offered him the mantle of Nightwing, saying that Tim was the only person he could trust with his legacy, and he happily accepted. Alfred contacted Lucius to let him know that Bruce was dead, and Dick declared that his first act as Batman would be finding Batwoman to learn everything she knew about the Arkham Knights. The Search for Batwoman Trivia *Dick does an amazing Matthew McConaughey impression. *His favorite bands are the All-American Rejects, Blink 182, Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance. He's also a sucker for Demi Lovato. *He calls redheads his Kryptonite. *The name "Nightwing" was inspired by a tale Superman told him when he was younger about a vigilante on Krypton, who called himself Nightwing. *Since becoming Batman, Dick no longer uses his staff, which he has passed onto Tim. *He used to be afraid of the clowns that were in the Haley Circus. *He enjoys playing the drums. *His best friend is Wally West, and he envisions Wally being the best man at his wedding, should he ever get married. *He likes to take pictures. *Dick's favorite food is milk chocolate. *When Selina Kyle gave Dick custody of her and Bruce's daughter, he named her Haley, after the Haley Circus. *When he was a teenager, he had quite a pottymouth. *He likes to fight dirty, something that irritated the Joker beyond belief when they first fought, as Bruce never fought dirty. Dick also enjoys mocking the Joker during their confrontations, which usually gives him an edge. *He and Harley Quinn have never enjoyed being enemies with each other. *If he had to choose any other hero to have been his mentor other than Batman, he would not hesitate to choose Green Arrow. *Dick loves to play basketball. He and Jason often play one on one. *After first giving up his identity as Robin, he considered enlisting in A.R.G.U.S. *He was once offered by Amanda Waller to lead an incarnation of the Suicide Squad, an offer which he declined. *He views Deathstroke as his arch-enemy. *He has decided that he will only ever kill if it could potentially save the lives of several other people, but only if it was absolutely necessary. He doesn't like to think about what Bruce would think of this decision. *He stopped believing in God after his parents were killed, just like Bruce. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-2120 Category:Justice League of Gotham (Earth-2120) Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Detectives Category:Interrogation Category:Acting Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Weapons Experts Category:Former Teen Titans Members (Earth-2120) Category:Versions of Nightwing Category:Versions of Batman Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tracking Category:Investigation Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Agility Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Vigilantes